Deception
Template Mortal Name Sofia Fallade True Name Deception, The Acolyte of Greed Mortal Age Twenty-eight, she supposes. True Age Deception, being the by-product of the Vice Greed, is spiritually immortal. She was manifested into existence when the Vices temporarily dispersed, however. Weapons Save for her exceptional talents, Deception possesses an intimate weapon in which she uses quite well to subdue her opponents. With an unnatural level of control, she wields an abrasive whip, clad in scarlet sickle thorns. Its primary preference is for long-range attacks, to which it performs quite accurately, with a stunning ten foot-radius. Aside from the thorns, the whip itself is composed of a lightweight flexible material that is not easily torn. Deception isn't as physical as some Acolytes; in contrast, she is quite brittle and frail, even more so than the average mortal. In battle, she cloaks herself in an illusory barrier that gives her the advantage of evasion rather than protection. Relying more on her knowledge and dexterity than sheer brute force, she's much more of a tactician and battles the mind instead of the body. Appearance As deceiving as her illusions, Deception, at a first glance (and in her preferred form), seems relatively normal. She is exceptionally beautiful, with crystal amethyst eyes and a rosy complexion, and a delicate sense about her that makes any mortal man wither at her presence. At her will, Deception can alter her appearance, from a raging behemoth to a rainbow-winged butterfly, and as such, uses so quite frequently to determine her hair color. In her preferred form, Deception yields a serpentine dress that bestows a silk billow at the bottom (Think Edea from FF8). She possesses a number of bangles and trinkets, that dangle from her wrists and neck, in various colors and styles that portrays her as somewhat of a regal figure. One accessory in particular is a gold ring with a single ruby. In every incarnation Deception creates for herself, this ring remains intact, albeit slightly modified to fit its shifted wielder. It possesses no power, but is considered a trademark of Deception's trail, and a good luck charm for her sinister intention. Powers In Deception's inception, she was given for herself powers complimenting her insatiable hunger to deceive; the ability of Illusion. Through anyone's senses, by her will, she would be able to manipulate and corrupt their perception of anything. At first, she was only subject to creations based off an actual object; a knife becoming a lollipop, a cup becoming a rat, etc. However, in time, Deception grew to forming complete realistic illusions, by influencing all senses to produce a nonexistent being. Even at that, she progressed with her ability successful enough to produce something of enough shock and belief to alter the perception of pain, allowing someone to feel what isn't real, much to her torturous glee. However, illusion wasn't the only ability she could harness. In an inheritance from Greed, Deception possesses the ability to control all forms of metal, to a limited degree other than Greed's dominant and masterful control. Although she can solidify and liquify metal, she cannot shape them, and she has a failing lack of control of this particular ability, as it is the blame for her constant entry into the reincarnation cycle. Still, she compensates this ability to make a block of metal invisible, and enjoys watching her victims run into metal walls. Personality In the trait of greed, those victimized by its presence in them feel the compelling desire to get what they want. To that end, they use any and every tactic and technique to get what they want; they degrade and belittle, and they manipulate and deceive to reach their desired goal. And Deception is the manifestation of this aspect of Greed. Although she does possess an alarming amount of avarice, Deception is much more interested in tricking the gullible mind and gaining the trust of others, only to shatter it in front of their faces. Shallow and self-centered, Deception does anything within her natural comfortability to keep her plans from failing. If anything gets out of hand, she uses any and all resources and enforces her plans in any way she can, sacrificing anything to get what she wants. Deception is quite stubborn, and firmly believes that her diabolical plans are the only way to successfully achieve what the Brotherhood needs. Still, if she knows that she's wrong, she'll begrudgingly step aside in rare circumstances. One particular Acolyte she can relate to about deceiving is Insanity, to which she heavily pays respect toward. History Millennia ago, the gods created a woman. Her name was Pandora and she was both blessed and cursed with incredible curiosity. She was also given a box and told to never open it. Pandora was created to be the perfect wife for a Titan, who passed her onto his own brother. However, the universe cannot exist without balance. When Pandora was created, it sought to find a way to counteract this supreme good with a supreme evil. Thus, Diasthos was born. He was created to be the exact opposite of Pandora, save the fact that he too was presented with a box. Hideous, untalented, and lonely, Diasthos was the polar opposite of Pandora. As most people know, Pandora's box was filled with the Vices, evils that would later plague mankind. To counteract this as well, Diasthos' box contained the Virtues, spirits that would maintain the balance when both Pandora and Diasthos were gone. For years, the Vices and Virtues waged a covert war against each other, always managing to stay concealed from humanity behind a veil of secrecy. They've taken on human forms, and walked amongst mortals, silently fighting a war that has gone on for centuries. This war was never meant to end, for each side will remain equal, as it is meant on the Grand Design. However, every rule has a loophole, and it has been found. Should Pandora and Diasthys' boxes ever be united, the side responsible will gain dominion over all existence, and the power to wipe out whatever they choose. The Vices and Virtues hated each other and fought endlessly, giving in to the fate that was so intricately predestined for them. One Vice however, saw through this guise. It was Lust, and he set out on a search to find the boxes from which his Virtuous enemies and Vice brethren had been spawned. After much deliberation he succeeded in finding Diasthos’ box, and even entrapped Hope and Faith within it. He was betrayed however, by the lover he had left alone; Wrath. She impaled Lust, the Vice dropping Diasthos’ box and thus scattering it back to the proverbial four winds. Of course, his soul re-entered the reincarnation cycle after this, but that took a short while. During this time, the Vices disbanded. The six remaining Sins went their own separate ways, going about their duties of infecting the human race. While this time of reclusion was in order, they each used their power to create a by-product- a “sidekick” if you will to aid in their duties. These “sidekicks” were named the Emotions, and each had the powers of their parent Vice along with an ability of their own. It would take some time, but eventually the Emotions would manifest themselves and instinctively return to their masters. It was then that another emotion awoke alongside Insanity and Hatred- Deception. She was a mistress of illusion, one that could harness perception to an entire degree of manipulative joy. In the world, she stood aside, hidden under the cloak of illusory invisibility, toying with the feeble mortals and their beliefs. As a goddess, she spoke to the humans of false prophecies, watching them believe with laughable gullibility. As illusion swept over the world like a chaotic storm, Deception stood controlling it, her desire to corrupt rapidly growing. Suddenly, in the midst of Deception's games, there stood a lingering urge that was not her own. It summoned Deception's curiosity, and answering it brought her to Greed, her ancestor and one of the Seven Deadly Sins, her literal 'father'. As an anomaly, Greed was initially interested in harnessing Deception's powers for his own, but she disagreed, instead requesting her abilities be put to more reasonable talent than a powerhungry pig. Remaining intact as Greed's Emotion, she became a part of this Brotherhood, yearning to use this group as a vehicle, an opportunity to manipulate and deceive. And that was what Deception desired to do. Theme Song “All These Things That I've Done” – The Killers Battle Theme None (She hides out and lets her illusions do the work. Music would give her away!) Category:Character Category:Brotherhood of Sin